1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belt tensioning devices, and, more particularly, to a belt tensioning motor mount for motorized sliding doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic motorized sliding door systems have become increasingly popular in residential construction, particularly in high-end and custom-built homes. Motorized sliding doors are typically hung from head tracks and include rollers that allow the doors to travel along the tracks. In many cases, the doors are mounted in a metal frame with tracks and rollers overhead and on the floor. A bi-directional electric motor is mounted on one side of the sliding doors. A driver pulley is attached to the shaft of the motor and a return pulley is installed on the opposite side of the doors. A belt is attached to the pulleys. The belt includes a belt clamp that moves the doors when the system is operated.
Although such automatic motorized sliding door systems have been well received by home owners, conventional design calls for placement of belt tensioning hardware above the doors in close proximity to the head track. Unfortunately, for new construction, the head track often will come into come into contact with the belt tensioning hardware as the house settles, interfering with operation of the doors.